


Spoons

by Eriakit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was almost asleep when I rolled over and ended up hugging myself, and some fandom obsessed part of my brain said "Derek would love being a big spoon, and Stiles would just love cuddles in general."
> 
> So I rolled over, grabbed my iPad, opened up a page and wrote this.
> 
> Forgive any errors, I only read it over once. :)
> 
> P.S: crappy title is crappy. Will happily take suggestions. I'm going to pass out after I post this.

Derek loves spooning.

Actually, to be specific, Derek loves being the big spoon. He loves wrapping his arms around Stiles and slotting his knees into the bend of Stiles' legs. He loves burying his nose in Stiles' hair and smothering himself in his scent with every breath. He loves feeling that slightly-too-quick heartbeat against his chest, loves hearing that same heartbeat even out and slow along with Stiles' breathing. He loves the feeling that here, at least, in this quiet, safe place of their own making, he can keep Stiles safe. Here, like this, he can protect this wonderful treasure of honey eyes and pale skin and quick wit.

Stiles likes all of these things too, he adores the feeling of utter safety, the simple intimacy. But he also loves how, after Derek has fallen asleep, Derek will sometimes pull him even closer, and then slump over until he is half on top of him. And he loves it when they get turned around in the middle of the night and, somehow, he ends up sprawled over Derek's chest. He revels in the few times they've passed out with Stiles as the big spoon, and he is awed by the trust such a simple thing stems from.

But still, his favorite thing has to be being the little spoon. All mushy and fluffy reasons aside... such a position almost always leads to fun, energetic mornings.

His man's an animal, after all.


End file.
